Imprinted
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: The move to Forks wasn't as bad as he thought. He had a job, a nice house, and a few stalkers. He was Harry Potter after all, not everything could be completely normal. Jacob/Harry slash


**Imprinted**

Pairing(s): Jacob/Harry, light Edward/Harry

Warning(s): Male/Male relationship, light Edward bashing, light Bella bashing, over use of the 'imprint' spin, slight AU from both books

* * *

The move to Forks, Washington wasn't as bad as he had originally thought. He had already expected the gossip and it was easier to tune it out here than in Hogwarts. He had himself a lovely little house nestled in the woods, a part time job at the local diner, and a few stalkers.

He was Harry Potter after all. Nothing could be totally normal.

He cringed as he felt the golden eyes rest on his figure again, trying desperately to focus on Angela's soothing voice. "A beach?"

She nodded enthusiastically, practically glowing with giddiness. "Yes! Jessica and I were going this weekend to relax, to bask in post exam excitement you know? Anyway, I was hoping you would come with us?"

Angela turned her puppy eyes on him and he looked towards Jessica who was doing the exact same thing. "What about that girl…Isabella? Wouldn't you rather hang with her?"

Jessica snorted, tucking a brown curl behind her hair impatiently. "She's too wrapped up in your stalker to be anywhere near us. Plus," she leaned in conspiratorially, "I don't think she likes me very much."

He gave a small laugh, glancing over at said klutzy girl. "I cannot even fathom why."

"I know right? So anyway, please go with us?" Jessica pleaded, fluttering her eyelashes.

With a roll of his eyes, Harry nodded. Angela laughed happily while Jessica pumped her fist triumphantly.

'_Can't be too bad; it's just a beach right?'_ Harry wondered, wincing as Isabella tripped over air again with a loud crash. _'Right?'_

* * *

Saturday morning found Harry sitting in Jessica's little sports car, listening as the two girls sang off key to songs on the radio. He smiled at the two of them, laughing as Jessica attempted to wink at cars passing by while singing at the top of her lungs.

When they arrived in La Push, Harry felt his spine tingle with the hum of magic in the air. He gasped softly, drowned out by loud giggles, and Harry reached for the wand hidden beneath his sleeve for comfort.

The car pulled into a parking spot neatly, and it left them staring out at the ocean. He couldn't help but admire the view, emerald eyes sparkling with excitement. The two girls hopped out of the car, grabbing their things quickly, and rushed out towards the sand, their male companion following at a more sedated pace.

"Are you coming in Harry?" Angela yelled as she raced towards the water. He shook his head softly, stopping at where the beach equipment had been dropped.

"I'll watch your stuff," he called back, grinning as Jessica tackled Angela into the water. The bookworm gave a war cry in retaliation, tickling the other mercilessly.

He sat down on the sand, stretching his arms above his head with a blissful sigh. This is just what he needed after a long week of tests and high school drama. He frowned at the thought, brows furrowing slightly.

What was with that Edward Cullen? It was unnerving to have that relentless golden gaze trained on his figure, especially for no reason. At least none he could think of. The male hadn't even been at the school the first week he'd enrolled! The rest of his family Harry liked well enough, but Edward just creeped him out.

So lost in his thoughts, Harry didn't notice someone yelling at him until his hand struck out, grabbing the item hurtling at him by pure seeker reflexes. He blinked down at the green frisbee held in his hand with a confused expression.

"Hey, sorry! I called out but I guess you didn't hear me…" someone called out, trailing off as they came to rest a few feet away. Harry looked away from the small plastic disk and up to whoever was with him and felt his eyes widen.

The boy was _huge_. Scratch that, he was bigger than huge. He towered over Harry on the ground, making him curse his petite stature. The male's russet colored skin shone with perspiration, muscles bulging obviously without a shirt to cover them up. His dark hair was cropped short and his matching dark eyes were wide and concerned.

What made Harry freeze though was the pure magic rolling off of the teen. It was absolutely feral, similar to Remus, but it seemed this boy was on steroids or something! The magic screamed out to Harry in a way no other had and his spine tingled once more.

The male, too, seemed to freeze as his gaze locked upon Harry's, eyes widening further and lighting up with something Harry couldn't identify.

"This…this is yours?" Harry asked, a bit breathlessly to his confusion, holding out the small disk.

The teen visibly snapped out of some sort of trace to grin at him. "Oh yeah. Sorry about that, my friend got a bit carried away. My name's Jacob, what's yours?" he asked eagerly.

"Harry. Nice to meet you Jacob," he greeted with a grin. Jacob stared at him for a few seconds, making Harry shift self consciously.

"Are you from around here?" Jacob asked, closing in on the few feet separating the two. He settled himself comfortably next to the emerald eyed boy, heat radiating off his body in waves. Harry found himself leaning in closer, wondering why he suddenly felt so cold.

"I live in Forks actually. Moved here a few months ago," Harry told the other, smiling shyly as Jacob scooted close enough that they were touching. "You?"

"I live here on the Rez. Been here all my life." His voice was proud as he wrapped an arm around the smaller teen's shoulder, melding their sides together. "Cold?"

"I hadn't realized it until now. You're like a personal heater!"

Jacob laughed, a deep comforting sound, and Harry felt it resonate throughout his body. "I've been told that, yeah." He grinned easily down at Harry, infectious in his good mood.

"Oh really?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the best guy out here. Just ask anyone, they all love me."

"I wasn't aware we were talking about your personality. I thought this conversation was about body heat?"

"It's pretty much the same thing. I'm awesome."

Harry smiled, looking down at his sleeve, picking at it. "Someone is a bit full of themselves."

"Hey! I only ever speak the truth!" Jacob cried in mock indignation, swatting playfully at the other. Harry yelped, scrambling away from Jacob. The dark skinned boy's grin morphed into a smirk as he stood up, stalking over to loom over Harry. "Ticklish are we?"

That feeling went up his spine again and Harry hurried away from Jacob, squeaking as he was caught and his sides attacked. "Jacob!"

Jacob's smirk was devilish as he moved his fingers relentlessly. "I've got you right where I want you." His tone held an undertone of something that Harry couldn't identify, something that he couldn't be bothered to focus on right now.

"S-Stop! Please, I –ah!- g-give!" Harry laughed breathlessly, panting deeply as Jacob stopped suddenly. He glanced up at Jacob with half lidded eyes, briefly wondering when he had ended up on his back with the other crouched over him. "J-Jacob?"

"Harry…" he trailed off, eyes smoldering with that emotion that Harry just_ couldn't_ understand. Harry felt his breath catch as Jacob lowered himself slowly, almost as if he were going to ki-

"Jacob! What the hell man, we send you out for our game and you end up making out with someone?" A loud voice startled the two violently, Jacob shooting up to look over his shoulder.

"Paul," he growled lowly, moving to block Harry from view.

"Stop bitching Jacob. It's not like he walked in on you doing something more," a female voice drawled, reminding Harry eerily of Draco Malfoy.

Jacob blushed lightly, glaring at the others. The girl smirked and tried to peer around the large teen to no avail. "Seriously? What's got your undies in a twist?"

Paul snorted loudly with a rougish grin. "It's not like we're going to try to take your little girlfriend away from you dude. Just want to see what's keeping you."

Harry bristled, eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. He moved away from Jacob's protective stance to glare at other male. "I am not his 'little girlfriend'," he bit out folding his arms over his chest defiantly.

Paul's eyebrows rose into his hairline as he looked between Jacob and Harry. He opened his mouth to speak but grunted instead when the girl elbowed him harshly. She looked over at the wizard with cool eyes and Harry felt that she was assessing him.

With a small smile she inclined her head. "Name's Leah. Yours?"

"Harry," Jacob replied, sounding as if he were restraining himself from something. He was shaking slightly, glaring hatefully at Paul. Worried, Harry put a hand on the teen's arm.

"Jacob? Are you alright?" he asked carefully. He gave a small gasp as the magic in the air focused on the small amount of physical contact, small waves of pleasure pulsing throughout his body.

The native teen stopped shaking at once, looking down at him with an exuberant smile. "Never been better. Seriously," he added seeing the skeptical look aimed up at him. He placed a large hand over Harry's, both shivering from the added contact. "I've honestly never been better."

Leah, who had been watching the encounter with narrowed eyes, made a small noise bringing all attention to her. "Jacob?" Her voice was soft and calculating, eyes trained on their two hands. "Is it…?"

Confused, Harry didn't hear Jacob's answer as he heard his name being called. Turning, he saw Jessica running towards him, arms waving wildly, a drenched Angela following closely behind.

"Harry!" Angela greeted softly when she was close enough, eyeing the native teens warily. "Are you alright?"

"Of course he's alright. Look at him, surrounding himself with some cute guys, you dog you," Jessica winked at Harry who took a step back from Jacob with a blush. Jacob gave a small rumble of disapproval at the loss of contact and took a step forward to remedy the problem.

With a low whistle, Jessica looked Jacob up and down and Harry felt an irrational sensation of jealousy well up in him. "Well I most certainly approve. Much better than Edward."

"Jessica!" he hissed, not noticing as Jacob flinched.

"What?" she asked innocently. "He totally is!"

"Edward huh?" Leah asked, stepping closer with a raised eyebrow. Paul, Harry noticed, had disappeared suddenly, though he could have sworn he saw the teen running in the distance waving his arms frantically. "Some kind of boyfriend?"

"He's no one," Harry said at the same time Jessica said, "Oh he's something." Angela looked between the two with an unreadable look.

"Edward Cullen," she admitted after a moment's hesitation. "He's Harry's stalker of sorts."

"_Cullen_," Jacob growled, stepping close enough that the wizard could get dizzy in the smell that was overwhelmingly Jacob. "_He's_ bothering you?"

With confused eyes, Harry looked up to the smoldering dark eyes, glittering with rage. "It's nothing that I can't handle," he said stubbornly.

Jessica snorted, folding her arms over her chest. "All he does is stare and seems to be where Harry is all the time. Creepy? Yes. Stalker-ish? Totally. Hot? Most definitely. He could stalk me any day," she gave a wistful sigh, seeming to be lost in her own little fantasy. Giving her a disgusted look, Angela walked towards Harry, careful of the primal look in Jacob's eye.

"Forgive her, she's kind of…stupid sometimes," she apologized, smiling slightly. Leah rolled her eyes and gave a bark of a laugh.

"I was hoping that Paul would be the dumbest thing I would ever encounter."

"Excuse me?" Said mentioned teen growled, storming up to the small group with another group of incredibly tall male teens. "Who's the dumb one here?"

"You apparently. This should come as no surprise to you," one of the teen's snickered loudly, another following suit.

"Shut it Embry!"

As Paul continued to argue with Embry Harry looked at them with wide eyes. The magic in the air was overpowering, causing his skin to hum. They were so similar to Jacob and yet…the other native teens gave off none of the comforting aura that he did. It was actually starting to intimidate the much smaller wizard and he unconsciously took a step back. The squabbling stopped as all heads snapped to him.

"Harry?" Angela called, making her voice as soothing as possible. "Are you alright?"

He didn't hear her, however, but instead darted his eyes frantically over every new face, feeling his breathing become more erratic. His fingers began shaking and he bit his lip harshly to stop from gasping out.

"Harry?" Leah called out this time but it only made him take another step back. A growl pierced the air, startling everyone. Harry looked up, fearful, and found his breath catch for another reason altogether.

Jacob was crouched over Harry protectively, face looking out towards the others with a snarl pulling at his lips. His dark brown eyes looked black with primal rage and he reached out and pulled Harry into his grasp. Instantly, all the panic and fear Harry felt disappeared and he felt so safe. Feeling soothed, the wizard grasped at Jacob's arms, nuzzling the teen's chest affectionately.

"Back off," Jacob rumbled to the others, sending a fierce glare their way. "Now!"

Everyone did as they were told, Jessica's and Angela's eyes the size of saucers.

"It's fine Jacob," Embry called out, holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "We backed off. Now, don't you think you should let him go? No one is going to hurt him."

Slowly, Jacob rose from his defensive position, the deep growl in his chest softening to nothing. He reluctantly let Harry go but did not move any further. Blinking, Harry looked around noticing his friends' shocked expressions.

"I'm fine," he called out, smiling lightly before turning to look up at Jacob. "Just fine."

"Sam," Jacob called out, never looking away from the smaller male, "I'm going for a walk. You know what's up."

Sam nodded and turned to Jessica and Angela, smiling as best as he could. "Would you two ladies care to join us in a game?"

Jessica snapped out of her shock to nod enthusiastically. Angela looked towards Harry once more. "Will you be alright?"

He nodded serenely. "I'm going for a walk with Jacob. I'll be safe."

Sending out a soft smile, Angela followed Jessica to the other side of the beach. Leah smirked over at the two, pulling a snickering Embry and Paul away.

Jacob turned and started walking, slowing down enough to allow Harry to fall into step next to him. Their fingers intertwined and Harry leaned against the dark skinned teen's arm. "Do you want to hang out this weekend?" Jacob asked, looking down with soft eyes.

"Sounds good," Harry replied, smiling up with growing affection. Jacob whooped excitedly, grinning widely and Harry laughed.


End file.
